The Road to WrestleMania
by Abomb62
Summary: WrestleMania is comeing and tantions are high as John Cena, Roman Reigns, and Daniel Bryan get set to face off against the authority, Triple H, Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins. They will have to be at the top of their game if they want to make it out in one peace because if they don't they will have to leave WWE for good.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction story. I hope all you WWE fans out there love it because i wrote for you all, give me feedback on what you think.**

Cast of Characters:

**John Cena** - A kind hearted, charismatic ,fifteen time WWE and World Heavyweight champion who is tougher than nails and will never back down to anyone, no matter the challenge.

**Roman Reigns** – An unstoppable force of pure brute strength and athleticism, he is also called the Juggernaut by many of the WWE Universe and is also a former Tag Team Champion.

**The Undertaker** – A former World Heavyweight champion who is as ruthless as they come, this monster known as "The Dead Man" is feared by many of the superstars in WWE and held the longest win streak at WrestleMania for more than twenty years; the legendary "21-0."

**Triple H** – A former WWE and World Heavyweight champion who doesn't like to play by the rules and will do anything to win, anything. He is the CEO of the WWE but he is hated by over half of the superstars, And for very good reasons to.

**Randy Orton** – The Viper, The Apex Predator, the very first superstar to hold the now unified WWE World Heavyweight championship belts, and one of the biggest, low down, spoiled cowards in the WWE. He is a superstar that will show no respect to anyone but himself and Triple H.

**Daniel Brian** – The Yes Man, the king of the beard, the leader of the YES Movement, the second superstar to ever have the unified WWE World Heavyweight championship belts, and one of the best superstars in the WWE. He may not be very tall, or strong, but when he gets in that ring it is ON!

**Alberto Del Rio** – A rude, narcissistic superstar, who considers himself to be "Mexico's Greatest Export", and a former World Heavyweight champion. He may not look it, but Alberto is a true hard case and one the toughest villains in WWE.

**Kane** – The Big Red Monster, the director of operations, and the right hand monster of Triple H. This monster is as mean and malicious as they come, you do not want to mess with this beast.

**Seth Rollins** – The current Mr. Money in the Bank winner, and Triple H's newest high flying prodigy, Seth Rollins thinks himself to be the future of the WWE but he really isn't, he's just another corporate sell out.

**Sin Cara** – The masked, high flying luchador who loves the WWE as much as the WWE loves him. He may not talk much but he is a high flying master peace of a superstar.

**Jimmy and Jay USO** – The high flying, energizing, show stopping, hard core, party rocking USO Twins are two of the best superstars in the WWE and two of the greatest tag team champions there has ever been. These Samoan brothers have faced off against some of the toughest, meanest, most vicious superstars the WWE has to offer but they won't back down, they won't say no, and they won't let anyone push them around, they fight for what's right, they fight for what's good, and they are loved by the entire WWE Universe.

**Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Eric Rowan** – The deranged and creepy Wyatt family, one of the most dangerous, most bazar, and most dominate forces in the WWE. They show no mercy to anyone and will leave you in nothing but a broken heap on the ground. They are not to be taken lightly or that will possibly be the last mistake you ever make.

**Jack Swagger** – The all American American, the king of "WE THE PEOPLE", and a former World Heavyweight champion, Jack Swagger is a force to be reckoned with. He stands up for what is true, he stands up for what is right, and he stands up to defend this country and it's people.

Chapter one it's on

In the walls of the massive stadium tens of thousands of people were gathering eagerly anticipating one of the biggest events in wrestling history, "WWE RAW." The superstars were preparing themselves in the locker room, lifting weights, doing warm ups, conversing with one another, and getting ready to lay the smack down on each other in the ring. The first match of the night was going to be a singles match between two long time rivals Alberto Del Rio and Sin Cara, and after their last encounter there was not going to be any mercy shown between them. John Cena, Roman Reigns, and Daniel Bryan were back in the locker room getting ready to watch the match on a flat screen TV.

**Reigns** – "This should be interesting."(_He said in his deep tough voice,_ _staring at the screen wile fashioning a glove over his right hand_.) "My money is on Del Rio."

**Cena** – "What, why would you root against Sin Cara" (_He said with a look of disbelief and confusion on his face_.)

**Reigns –"**I've seen these guys face off before and Del Rio wins almost every time."

**Cena** - "Well my money is on Sin Cara all the way I mean c'mon the guy is a natural and you never know what to expect from him."

**Bryan** –"As someone with personal experience in facing Sin Cara, I have to agree with John."

(_Roman put up a small grin and chuckled_.)

**Reigns** –"Alright then, if Sin Cara wins this match I'll wear a skirt in my match tonight, but if he doesn't then you both have to wear a skirt in your matches tonight, deal?"

**Cena** – "Deal."(_He said with a chuckle_.)

**Bryan** – "You're on big guy."(_He said with a loud laugh_.)

(_Enter Triple H, Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins_.)

**Triple H** – "Hey, just the men I wanted to see, I just wanted to wish you all luck in your matches tonight and remind you about the contract signing for our extreme rules match against you three at WrestleMania and that we will enjoy wiping the floor with you three."

(_He said with cockiness in his voice_.)

**Rollins** – And John, after _we_ win and_ I_ cash in theMoney in the bank contract in this briefcase I will be celebrating my reign as the new WWE World Heavyweight champion."

(_He said with his briefcase in hand and an egotistical smile on his face_.)

**Bryan** – If you want to get to him then your gonna have to go through me first, because one John picked me to face him for that title, and two if you think for a second that I am going to let the authority steel another chance at that title from me again, then you are dead wrong!"

(_Seth chuckles at Daniels threat_.)

**Rollins** –"Cute, but a B plus player like you couldn't beat an A plus player like me, so why don't just step aside and let the real superstars talk, alright short stuff."

(_Daniels fists tightened at that statement_.)

**Bryan** –"Well at least I'm not a rotten sell out to the authority like you Rollins."(_He said with venom in his voice_.)

(_Seth glared at Daniel and Daniel responded with one of his own_.)

**Orton** – "Girls, girls you're both pretty now back to business – Roman. After we beat you three at WrestleMania and the whole world sees me, The Viper, conquer the presumably unstoppable Roman Empire, well, I hope up have another profession in mind because after that no one is goanna want to see your face around here again."

**Reigns** – "And let me tell you – Randy – after I kick your sorry butt at WrestleMania and the world sees me conquer, The Viper, for the second time in a row, you'll be nothing but a has been superstar and I'll be known as the true Apex predator of WWE."

(_Randy and Roman were exchanging fierce looks at each other, it seemed like a brawl was about break out right there_.)

**Triple H** – "Now now, let's not do this here, we'll settle this in the ring. See you three at WrestleMania that is if you three can make it there in one peace."(_He said, glaring at them venomously_.)

(_Exit Triple H, Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins_.)

(_The ring bell rang and John, Roman, and Daniel all looked back at the screen and saw that Sin Cara had won the match_.)

**Reigns** – "Awe man."

**Cena** – "Hope you look good in a skirt, Roman."

(_Roman walked out of the room feeling deeply frustrated wile John and Daniel cackled behind him after he left_.)

(_The Night was fierce with action and competition, fists were flying and bodies were tumbling. John Cena won his match with a swift Attitude Adjustment, which is when he lifts you over his shoulders flips you over and slams you onto your spine, and the referee tapped the one, two, three and declared him the winner. Daniel won his match with a running knee to his opponents face. Finally, after another brutal night of wrestling the main event was about to start, a supersized tag team match between the tag team champions, The Usos, and the king of the Roman Empire, Roman Reigns, and his partner, the Dead Man himself, The Undertaker. First came The Usos, as usual they electrified the crowd the moment they came out. Then Roman Reigns came out from the crowd of people as they laughed uncontrollably at his bright pink skirt. Finally, the Undertaker, the very sight of him could send chills down you spine. Once they were all out the match finally began with the ring of the bell._)

**Reigns** – "I'll start this one, alright."(_He said, patting the undertaker on the shoulder_.)

**Undertaker** – (_He didn't say anything; he just stood there with his usual creepy stare_.)

(_Roman exploded out of his corner of the ring and the fight was on, The Usos Were giving it their all and they were wearing Roman down quite a bit. Jimmy USO almost pinned Roman once but he managed to kick out of the pin and created some separation from the Usos by superman punching Jimmy in the face. Roman finally made the tag to his partner, as did jimmy, and the fight between the Undertaker and Jay broke out like an atom bomb. Jay managed to get one good kick in on the Undertaker but all that did was made him angary. Undertaker put jay in a massive choke slam and Roman ran at jimmy USO and stopped him from attacking his partner, finally he lifted jay up until he was holding him upside down and slammed his head with tombstone pile driver the Undertaker was about to win the match but the arena suddenly went dark and no one could see a thing. A few seconds later and they finally came back on and to the surprise of Roman and the Undertaker they were face to face with the Big Red Monster Kane and the massive and deranged Wyatt family, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Eric Rowan. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity when suddenly John Cena and Daniel Bryan came charging down to the ring to help their friends. Another long moment went on when finally an intense brawl broke out and the fight was on. John was taking on the leader of the pack, Bray Wyatt, Roman had Eric Rowan, Daniel had Luke Harper, and Undertaker had his brother Kane. The fight was brutal and no one was backing down, eventually one by one the Wyatt's and Kane fell. John Cena lifted Bray over his shoulders and gave him a massive Attitude Adjustment slam, Daniel drop kicked Luke Harper over the ropes and onto the floor of the arena, Roman Superman Punched Eric Rowan so hard that he almost knocked some of the color out of his beard, and Undertaker grabbed Kane by the throat lifted him up and choke slammed him almost through the ring floor, and finally the four heroes were standing tall in the center of the ring. Then Triple H came out, and he had something to say.)_

(_Triple H held a microphone to his mouth_.)

**Triple H** – "Very impressive, I hope to see the same fire in you all at WrestleMania because if you don't, it will be the last time you show your faces in this business again, and by the way Roman nice skirt."

(_Triple H left and the crowd cheered for John Cena, Roman Reigns, Daniel Bryan, and the Undertaker as they stood tall in victory_.)


	2. Chapter 2

(_WrestleMania was four weeks away and the intense rivalry between the authority and the so called "Rebels" was slowly turning into an all out war and neither side would stop at nothing to take each other out. The authority was proving that they were a force to be reckoned with but they were just fueling the fire. The more the authority pushed them the more determined they became to take them down. The resilience and toughness of John Cena, Roman Reigns, and Daniel Bryan was amazing, nothing was going to stop them and they were showing that in every match they were put in; Roman was even put in a two on one handicap match and he still won with a vicious running double spear to his opponents guts. The spear is basically when he charges at you full speed and tackles you so hard in the gut that it can literally break bones, which has happened many times before._)

(_John Cena was put in tag team action with the real American, Jack Swagger. John came down with his signature hat and shirt that said, Never Give Up, and every one of the thousands of people in the crowds cheered him on as he ran into the ring, all pumped up and ready for action. Jack Swagger came out holding the American flag high in the air and wearing the United States Championship belt; the crowd went nuts for him as they all followed his lead as he held out a large hand, put it over his heart, and in a loud clear voice said_-)

**Swagger **– "WE THE PEOPLE!"

(_John respected Jack as a man and as a Red, Wight, and Blue blooded American, they both had their differences but when it came down to it they would have each other's back. John Cena and jack Swagger were going to face off against Alberto Del Rio and Randy Orton. Jack and Del Rio have had a crazy rivalry going which started back when Alberto blindsided Jack back in the locker rooms because he failed to beat Jack for his United States Championship, John Cena and Randy Orton have been rivals for years. Both teams were giving each other vicious glares, like lions getting ready to tear each other apart. John started the match for his team, as did Randy for his. The bell rang and both superstars were walking in a circle, nether one taking their eyes off of the other, Randy and John lunged at each other and were locked in a battle of strength, neither one of them was backing down. Randy had slipped out and under John and put him in a sideways headlock, John had powered his way out of the headlock and pushed him into the ropes of the ring but it backfired as Randy knocked John off his feet with a giant shoulder tackle. Randy was walking around the ring with his arms held out wide with a cocky smile on his face, but that was all John needed him to do when he spring up, grabbed randy from behind, flipped him over his head, and put him it a giant suplex. The massive blow to the head left Randy a bit dazed and Alberto now had a completely stunned look on his face wile Jack was getting the crowd to cheer for Cena. John and Randy were fighting both inside and outside of the ring for what seemed like forever until finally John managed to tag his partner into the match and Jack went off like a time bomb, attacking Randy left and right. Randy tried to get some momentum back on his side but jack stopped him when he hurled his whole body at Randy's right leg, the impact was so great that it made Randy do a full cart wheal and the landing wasn't too great either. Randy had crawled to the corner of the ring by his partner and Del Rio had tagged himself in but Jack didn't see it happen, by the time Randy looked up Jack had slammed his shoulder into his gut. Jack was getting ready to finish Randy but was caught guard when Del Rio kicked him in the back, but that just ignited the fire in Jack even more. Del Rio and Jack clashed in the ring, momentum shifting back and forth with every move until Del Rio kicked Jack in the gut and dropped him to his knees. Del Rio was about to knock Jack out with a giant kick to his face but jack caught the kick just as it was getting ready to hit and Jack locked in his signature submission hold, The Patriot Lock, which is when he locks his arms around his opponent's leg and twits their ankle in a very painful way. Randy tried to run in to get him off his partner but john grabbed him lifted him over his shoulders and gave him an Attitude Adjustment. Del Rio had no choice but to tap out and loose the match, the bell rang and jack let Del Rio go as he and John celebrated their win but Kane had appeared behind them, turned them both around and grabbed them by their throats. He slowly turned around with them in his hands but was taken down by a giant, bone shattering running spear from Roman Reigns. Roman, Jack, and John were all on their feet as the big red monster was getting back to his but he didn't realize that Daniel was on top of the ring corner behind him_.)

Bryan – "Hey, Corporate Kane!"

(_Kane looked behind him and he was knocked onto his back by a flying dropkick. Daniel got up and joined his friends; they all gave have him a pat on the back as they didn't take their eyes off of the monster that was in front of them. The lights suddenly went out and the only sound that could be heard was the thousands of people silent chattering, the light shot back on after three seconds and John, Roman, Daniel, and Jack were face to face with all of the authority's attack dogs lined up in a half circle, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Kane, and the Wyatt family, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Eric Rowan, and finally getting back his feet Alberto Del Rio. John, Roman, Daniel, and Jack were standing their ground but they were outnumbered, until the Usos came running out to the ring and stood with them but they odds still weren't in their favor. They all stood there as the brawl was about to break out when the lights turned dark purple and purple fog covered the arena floor, everyone looked to the stage and saw none other than the Undertaker walking slowly toward the ring; all of the authority looked at him with horror as he came closer and closer. He climbed into the ring and stood with John, Roman, Daniel, Jack, and the Usos. He slowly rose up his hands and the lights come on at the same pace, and the fog cleared up as well. With the odds now even the fight brawl was about to begin when Triple H came out and was standing in front of the stage_.)

(_Triple H held a microphone to his mouth_.)

**Triple H** – "Now now everybody just calm down. I will not have this in my arena today, at least not yet. I can see that you all want a piece of the action and that is exactly what you are going to get which is why in the opening match of WrestleMania Jack Swagger will defend the United States Championship against Alberto Del Rio."

(_Jack was not bothered by that at all, he just clapped his hands together with a giant grin on his face_.)

**Triple H** – "Also the Undertaker and the Usos will be facing off against the Wyatt Family and Kane in a four on three handicap match, unless someone is willing to team up with them."

(_A long silence went on for about ten seconds but no one came out_.)

**Triple H** – "Well looks like no one is willing to team with you, so I guess-"

(_Triple H was interrupted by the music of the masked, high flying luchador, Sin Cara. He walked out from behind the stage and looked at Triple H as he walked passed him. Triple H was trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling as Sin Cara joined the Undertaker and the Usos_.)

**Triple H** – "Well – I'm impressed with your bravery Sin Cara I really am so I wish you the best of luck heading into WrestleMania, you're gonna need it."

(_Triple H said with a small glare_.)

**Triple H** – "And the main event of WrestleMania, the three on three extreme rules match between the teams of Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, and myself vs. the team of John Cena, Roman Reigns, and Daniel Bryan."

(_John, Roman, and Daniel exchanged knowing looks with one another at that statement as Daniel mumbled_-)

**Bryan** – "As if we need reminding."

**Triple H** – "So, I'll see you all at WrestleMania, I expect you all to bring your A game because I know I will."

(_Triple H walked out of the arena without another word and the crowd roared with excitement_.)

(_The next week competition between the superstars grew exponentially with the announcement of the matches and with the fact that WrestleMania was now one week away and tonight was the contract signing for the three on three extreme rules match between the authority and, who the authority calls, the rebels. The first matches went down pretty quickly; there were no regrets in any of the faces of the superstars that night. The contract signing was about to begin and the ring had been dressed up to look proper for the event, the floor had been covered up with a large black sheet and a long black table was in the center of it. The first to enter was the authority Triple H, Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins; the cocky looks on their faces were enough to make you want throw up. Next was John Cena, Roman Reigns, and Daniel Bryan, each of them getting the crowd pumped up and energized as they entered. Both teams stood on a different side of the table, all of them glaring at one another. Triple H held a microphone to his mouth_.)

**Triple H** – "Glad to see you could make it, I personally would have thought that you would have given up by now but I underestimated you."

(_Roman Held a Microphone to his mouth_.)

**Reins** – "That was you first mistake."

(_He said with an intense glare_.)

**Triple H** – "Apparently I have and you can bet that it won't happen again, but any way let's get this contract out of the way shall we."

(_Triple H signed the contract first then Randy and then Seth_.)

(_John, Roman, and Daniel signed the contract_.)

**Rollins** – "By the way Daniel, in case you want to back out now the B plus train for little people is right around the corner."

(_Daniel was about to retort when Roman stepped in_.)

**Reigns** – "Say that again, I dare you."

(_Seth put his hands up and stepped back but then ran forward and lunged at Roman and the contract signing was over and the fight was on. Triple H had slipped out of the ring and watching the action from the top of the stage; Roman overpowered Seth and tossed him over to John while he and Daniel went for Randy. John 's brawl with Seth didn't take very long all John had to do was give Rollins an Attitude Adjustment and he was finished, Daniel and Roman both charged at Randy and finished took him down with a running knee to the face and a running spear to the gut. Triple H watched as his team members were torn down as if they were nothing and became worried the he and his team may not come out of WrestleMania in one peace. The so called rebels all looked Triple H's way, daring him to come back to the ring but he just ran back into the locker rooms. The thousands of people in the arena screamed and shouted for John, Roman, and Daniel, standing tall as they headed into Wres_


End file.
